Pegar e Largar
by PaulaSammet
Summary: Traída no dia do próprio casamento ela se fecha num mundo bem dificil de entrar e parece fazer questão de não sair, mas alguém especial vai conseguir bagunçar sua defesa. O problema é saber qual a coisa certa a se fazer.
1. Prologo: Noiva em fuga

**FanFiction: Pegar e Largar**

Olá pessoas!

Fic nova na área!

Então... Há um tempo eu vinha tentando bolar uma fic como a que eu estou postando. Eu tinha todo o desenrolar dela montado na cabeça, mas precisava de um inicio. E não me vinha uma idéia boa na cabeça. Comecei a me desesperar pq achava a idéia realmente boa pra ser perdida por um motivo meio bobo... Eis que um belo dia, estou zapeando a Sky e me deparo com um filme estrelado pela Jeniffer Garner chamado Pegar e Largar (que como vcs vêem, Tb é o nome da fic) e eis que encontro meu inicio... auauhaua... Ai resolvi fazer a fic inspirada no filme... Mas só inspirada em algumas coisas...

Mas também baseei algumas passagens em coisas que aconteceram IRL... Tipo algumas informações que vocês verão mais adiante... Até pq não vou falar nada agora neam...

Façam uma boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> _Saint Seiya pertence a Massami Kurumada, TOEI e editoras licenciadas, os demais personagens são meus. Pegar e Largar (Catch and Release) é um obra escrita e dirigida por Susannah Grant._

_Sugestão de trilha para este capitulo: Who Knew – P!nk_

**Prólogo: Noiva em Fuga.**

- Mas onde diabos ela se meteu? Será que vocês não entendem que não há cerimônia SEM a noiva? – gritava Afrodite pela casa toda atrás dela.

Aquela seria uma de suas melhores realizações e aquela maldita noivinha não estragaria seu glamour! Isso jamais! Sem contar que seria muita falta de consideração com um amigo!

Enquanto isso, Madison, a noiva estava escondida dentro do banheiro, que ninguém usava, ao final corredor. Estava sentada dentro da banheira, atrás da cortina. Completamente nervosa e com medo. Pensava se estava mesmo fazendo a coisa certa. Depois de vestir o vestido branco e por o véu na cabeça a dúvida começou a lhe corroer a mente. Quando as poucas pessoas que estavam no quarto junto consigo se distraíram e lhe deram um tempo para respirar... ela fugiu.

Seria aquele casamento uma decisão sensata? Milo não era um cara ruim, mas também não era o melhor exemplo de homem. É claro que gostava dele. É claro que o amava. Mas é claro que sabia do seu histórico. E sabia que ele ainda aprontava. Afinal de contas, uma argola dourada no dedo não significava absolutamente nada. Principalmente quando, sem explicações, ela iria parar no bolso do casaco ou da calça.

Estava mesmo disposta a passar por aquilo? Desconfiar o tempo todo do marido? Quer dizer, todos os amigos lhe diziam que aquela não era a decisão mais sensata a se tomar. Casar com alguém? Tudo bem. Casar com o Milo? Loucura! Insanidade! Aquilo era pedir pra viver sob tensão o tempo todo! A dúvida seria sua vida. Um frio lhe escorreu pela espinha. Nesse mesmo instante ela assustou-se com o barulho da porta sendo aberta bruscamente. Risinhos e sussurros. Não era possível. Eles iam se agarrar ali mesmo?

"_Onde diabos eu fui amarrar meu burro?"_

- Feche a porta querido.

- Ninguém usa esse banheiro. Fica tranqüila.

- Somos loucos por estar aqui. Mas quem liga?

- Ora, só porque vou me casar em breve não significa que eu morri para o mundo. Assim. Desse jeito. Quero você agora!

Madison estava perplexa com o que ouvia. Era exatamente daquilo que estava falando consigo mesma em pensamentos. Milo seria bem capaz de fazer aquilo também. Traí-la daquele jeito. Que aliás, parecia ser bem selvagem e forte. Aliás, que cara de pau daqueles dois. Transar daquele jeito, num banheiro de uma casa que nem era deles, no dia do SEU casamento enquanto ela se decidia se casava ou não.

- Será que não vamos nos atrasar para o casamento?

- A noiva sempre atrasa. Pare de pensar nisso.

Tudo bem. Daquele jeito ela se atrasaria mesmo. E que coisa mais constrangedora! Ouvir aqueles dois gemendo ali! Tentava o máximo que podia não ouvir, mas quanto mais ela tentava, mas alto eles faziam! Que merda! Quem seriam aqueles dois pervertidos? Seriam conhecidos seus ou de...

-... Milo! Assim!

MILO? Ela havia dito Milo? Não. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Estava enlouquecendo com seus pensamentos. Só podia ser aquilo. E estava ouvindo coisas.

- Chama meu nome de novo, chama.

Mesmo porque, consigo Milo não era tão selvagem daquele jeito. Ela até tinha vontade que ele fosse, mas parece que ELE não tinha a mesma vontade.

- VAI MILO!

Mas que diabos! Aquilo não podia ser verdade! Era demais para sua cabeça. Iria acabar com aquela palhaçada naquele mesmo instante e provar que aquele não era o seu...

- MILO!

- MADISON! – perguntaram os dois, assustados, vendo a noiva completamente pronta puxar a cortina da banheira.

- Eu não acredito nisso!

- Quem não acredita sou eu. O que diabos estava fazendo escondida ai?

- Ora não me enrole! Como você pode me trair no dia do nosso casamento?Como pode me trair e ainda por cima com... A MINHA MADRINHA!

- Oi amiga. – disse a outra completamente envergonhada.

- Não me chame de amiga! Você esta aqui, numa casa que nem é sua, fornicando com o MEU noivo! Eu não sou amiga de vagabunda como você Thetis!

- Amor, você pegou pesado.

- Ora cale a boca e não me chame de amor você também!

- Madie, eu não tive culpa, eu juro! Foi ela que...

- Milo! Você que saiu me agarrando!

- Calem a boca vocês dois! E por favor! Recomponham-se! Eu não mereço continuar vendo você comer a minha ex-madrinha e ex-melhor amiga por trás do jeito que você nunca fez comigo! – disse ela antes de sair e deixar a porta escancarada para quem quisesse ver o que rolava ali dentro.

-Ai está você! Onde diabos se meteu? Que estragar seu próprio casamento? – Afrodite a alcançou no corredor.

- O QUE?

- O que você ouviu. Não vai mais ter casamento algum!

- Por que você me odeia?

- Acredite, não é você que eu odeio nesse momento.

- Por que DIABOS não vai ter mais casamento? – Afrodite perguntou num quase grito, audível para todos que estavam por ali, enquanto seguia uma Madison furiosa pela casa inteira, até chegar ao jardim, onde a maioria dos convidados já se reunia para a cerimônia.

- Madie! Espera ai amor! Vamos conversar.

- Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você!

- Ai minha Nossa Senhora Cor-de-Rosa! Que escândalo! Madison, querida, os convidados estão todos aqui reunidos e constrangidos.

- Ótimo que estejam todos reunidos aqui. Eu gostaria de fazer um comunicado.

- Madie, calma ai!

- Cala a boca! Cala a boca e não chega perto de mim!

- Madison, pelo amor do Unicórnio Rosa Invisível! Olha a baixaria!

- Baixaria foi o que ele fez comigo! E é por isso que não vai mais ter casamento!

O burburinho ao redor começou. Todos se perguntaram o motivo de não haver mais o casamento, o motivo daquele escândalo todo, daquela noiva histérica e nervosa.

-Eu lhes peço mil desculpas por importuná-los no dia de hoje...

- Madie, pelo amor de Deus!

- CALA A BOCA, MILO! CALA A BOCA!

- Amor, você está nervosa. Alguém traz um copo com água pra ela!

- NINGUÉM TRAZ NADA! NÃO VAI MAIS TER CASAMENTO PORQUE EU PEGUEI O NOIVO TRANSANDO COM A VADIA DA MADRINHA NO BANHEIRO!

As reprovações caíram em cima de Milo, enquanto ela literalmente caiu no choro e no chão.

- Oh querida, eu sinto muito. Deve estar sendo horrível para você. Venha. Eu ajudo você a levantar. Vamos tirar tudo isso, trocar de roupa e ir embora daqui.

- Ele não podia ter feito isso comigo, Dite. Não hoje!

- Ele não podia ter feito isso com nós dois, querida. Mas ele faria de qualquer jeito. Ambos sabemos que ele nunca prestou.

- Eu seeeiiii... Mas tinha que ser justo hoje?

- Madie, vem cá! Vamos conversar. Eu te imploro!

- Ora, não se atreva a chegar perto dela seu destruidor de sonhos femininos!

- E quem é você pra ficar entre eu e minha noiva, seu decoradorzinho de merda?

- Eu sou o cara que vai quebrar todo esse seu rostinho lindo se você não se puser no seu lugar e deixá-la em paz! – disse Afrodite sem o tom afetado da voz, tirando o paletó e enrolando a manga da camisa.

- Não Dite! Pelo amor de Deus não!

- Mas querida...

- Deixa que EU faço isso! – e acertou nele um tremendo direto no meio das fuças.

Continua...

* * *

><p>E então? Gostaram? Eu particularmente achei que esse capitulo ficou mto bom! Ao menos me divertir DEMAIS escrevendo ele.<p>

E é claro que enquanto digitava, adicionei algumas coisas pra incrementar mais um pouco.

Então, pra quem viu o filme sabe que o mesmo começa com um funeral. Bom, eu não gosto de matar ninguém nas minhas histórias, exceto quando necessário, e tb não quis começar de forma fúnebre. UAHUAHUA Mas usei a cena da banheira! Sim. Não resisti. Até pq foi essa cena que me fez ter a idéia desse começo. Gostei demais de tudo!

E sinceramente espero que vcs tb tenham gostado! ^^

Reviews sim?


	2. Qual é a da moça?

_**Sugestão de musica**__: Jewel - Down So Long  
><em>

**Capítulo I**: Qual é a da moça?

- O que você acha desse projeto aqui, Madison?- Marin perguntou para a amiga, mas ela nada ouviu.

Estava com o pensamento longe.

Haviam se passado quatro anos, mas a lembrança daquele dia ainda atormentava sua cabeça.

Já não nutria nenhum tipo de sentimento pelo ex, mas a traição ainda lhe assombrava com uma força absurda.

Em quatro anos sua vida tinha mudado completamente. Começou a trabalhar numa empresa de arquitetura e engenharia muito melhor do que a que trabalhava antes, seu salário havia triplicado, estava num apartamento novo e maior, tinha conhecido Marin e teve a certeza de que ela jamais poderia lhe trair, finalmente tinha um carro decente e finalmente tinha saído do sedentarismo, freqüentando a academia assiduamente todos os dias. Estava tudo perfeito. Tudo bem, quase tudo. Há quatro anos não se envolvia com ninguém. Quer dizer. Não assim exatamente. Apenas algumas vezes. Só pra suprir a falta de sexo que a deixava subindo pelas paredes.

Não que ela não sentisse falta do envolvimento verdadeiro com alguém. Sentia. E muita falta. Mas o medo era mais forte que a vontade.

- Madison! Ta me ouvindo?

- Desculpa Marin, eu não te ouvi.

- O que você tem hoje, hein? Tá aérea demais!

- Hoje fazem quatro anos do meu casamento desastroso. Não consigo não lembrar do que aconteceu naquele dia.

- Você sabe que precisa, não sabe?

- Eu sei Marin, mas é que é difícil pra mim. Talvez você não possa entender porque, veja só seu caso, você vai se casar com o Aiolia, vocês se amam e nesses três anos ele nunca traiu você! E tem mais, eu tenho certeza de que no dia do seu casamento você vai estar certa da sua decisão e não vai se esconder dentro de uma banheira e pegar seu noivo transando com a sua madrinha no banheiro.

- Madie, você precisa superar esse trauma. Ficar sozinha para sempre não vai resolver seus problemas.

- Eu não fico sozinha o tempo todo e você sabe disso.

- Claro. Procurar companhia quando não agüenta mais ficar sem sexo é bem válido.

- Ah Marin, também não é assim. Não é que eu não sinta falta de ter alguém ao meu lado pra me fazer carinho, pra me ouvir, pra ir ao cinema, sei lá, até pra brigar, sabe? Mas eu tenho medo de passar por tudo aquilo outra vez. Não consigo me livrar disso.

- Já está na hora desta historia acabar. Você precisa conhecer pessoas novas e se libertar disso.

- Não precisa. Eu to bem assim. Sério.

- Não está não. Olha, essa noite Aiolia e eu vamos sair para um barzinho para dar as boas vindas a um amigo dele que está voltando para cá depois de passar um tempo fora do país. Por que não vem conosco? Vai ser divertido.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

- Só estou pedindo que vá conosco para se divertir e esquecer um pouco o que essa fossa te causa, não estou pedindo pra se casar com ele. Vem com a gente.

- Ta bom, mas vou logo avisando que se eu não estiver gostando, vou embora.

- Tudo bem, sua boba. Mas pelo menos você aceitou ir. Já é um bom começo. Agora de volta ao trabalho. Temos que aprovar alguns desses projetos para serem enviados amanhã.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Havia revisado aqueles projetos o dia inteiro com Marin e agora estava em casa. Se jogou no sofá com sua bolsa, sua pasta e sua jaqueta e pensou se seria mesmo uma boa idéia sair com Marin, Aiolia e o amigo dele naquela noite. Não queria parecer uma solteirona ou alguém desesperada por companhia. Ou pior ainda. Tendo ido junto só pra azarar o cara que nunca viu na vida. Ligaria para a amiga e cancelaria o programa. Passaria o resto da noite com uma vasilha de pipocas assistindo alguma comédia romântica. E quando a pipoca acabasse passaria para os muitos potes de sorvete no seu congelador.

Parou para refletir seus próprios pensamentos e sentiu-se miserável. Marin estava tentando ajudá-la a superar aquele trauma e ela estava querendo afundar-se nele mais ainda. Muito egoísta da sua parte. Além do mais, ela não era obrigada a ficar o tempo todo lá e nem iria para a noite com os amigos só para beijar o outro na boca. É claro que não.

Sairia com os amigos, beberia um pouco, riria um pouco, conversaria um pouco, conheceria pessoas novas. Seria divertido. Ou tentava achar que seria. Aquilo não ia dar certo. Pensou novamente em desistir, mas Marin ligou e a fez prometer que iria. Só lhe restava levantar dali, tomar banho, vestir qualquer roupa e sair. E foi isso que fez.

Tomou um banho quente, enxugou os cabelos, vestiu a calça jeans, a blusa vermelha da seleção espanhola, já que não estava caçando ninguém e nem queria bancar a leoa a cama ou tampouco chamar a atenção.

Fez uma maquiagem leve, calçou as sandálias de salto, pegou uma jaqueta e saiu. Sem muita vontade, é verdade, mas saiu.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ela chegou ao bar e Aiolia e Marin já estavam lá.

- Está rolando algum jogo hoje e ninguém me avisou?

- Aiolia! – Marin repreendeu noivo.

-Acho que já sabe para onde eu vou te mandar, não sabe Aiolia?

- Não precisa mandar para lugar nenhum. Senta ai. O Saga já está pra chegar.

- Saga?

- O amigo do Olia que eu te contei no escritório hoje.

- Ah sim.

- Falando nele, acabou de chegar.

Tudo bem, havia muita gente chegando naquele bar. Era muito difícil saber quem era o tal amigo. Só sabia que vinha entrando um homem de cabelos escuros e longos, usando calça jeans, uma camisa escura e tênis pretos. E era tão alto e tão forte quanto o Aiolia... e estava vindo na direção da mesa deles parar falar com o próprio. O cara era o amigo do Leão.

- E ai cara, você finalmente chegou.

- Estava procurando uma vaga para estacionar. Como vai Marin?

- Muito bem Saga. Essa é a Madison. Somos amigas e trabalhamos juntas no escritório.

- Prazer, Saga.

- Madison.

- O Saga também é lutador, Madie. Ele estava nos Estados Unidos.

- Ahm, eu imaginei.

Passaram um tempo conversando. Na verdade, apenas Saga, Aiolia e Marin falavam. Madison apenas ouvia e bebia. Manifestou-se apenas uma vez.

- O fato é que estou começando a pensar em parar. Estou ficando velho para isso.

- Desculpe. Está ficando velho? Não... parece. – disse Madison.

- Realmente. Mas não falava exatamente de idade cronológica. Comecei a lutar profissionalmente bem novo, tive vários problemas e depois de um tempo o corpo já não responde mais do mesmo jeito. As lesões demoram mais tempo para recuperar. E eu vou ser sincero, estou começando a não suportar mais a dor.

- Mas existem outros lutadores por ai que definitivamente tem mais idade que você e ainda estão na ativa, certo?

- Certo. Mas cada corpo tem uma resposta diferente às lesões. Eu estava me recuperando de uma.

- Sério?

- Ele distendeu um músculo da perna. – disse Aiolia.

- Isso... Deve doer.

- Um pouco.

- Ei, peçam cerveja pra mim. Preciso ir ao banheiro mijar.- disse Aiolia se levantando.

- Me espera. Eu preciso ir também. – Saga seguiu o amigo.

Assim que os dois se levantaram Marin fez uma rápida análise na amiga. Ela não estava incomodada, mas também não estava cem por cento à vontade. Tudo bem. Isso era aceitável em partes.

- O que está achando?

- Hum?

- O que está achando?

- Do que?

- Da noite, Madie!

- Ah sim.

- Está gostando?

- Estou.

- Tem certeza?

- Por que não teria?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Saga esperava pelo amigo no balcão do bar, com uma cerveja na mão.

- Ué, não disse que queria mijar? Por que continua bebendo?

- Porque eu não quero mijar. Sem frescura, qual é a da moça?

- A Madie? Ih cara, pega leve. Ela é meio complicada.

- Complicada? Por que? Ela tem namorado?

- Não, não.

- Então por que ela é tão complicada?

- Bom, em resumo e em segredo, ela passou momentos difíceis com um cara que ia casar com ela. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas parece que o cara foi bem filho da puta com ela. Isso a deixou bastante fragilizada.

- E quem não ficaria?

- Pois é. Depois dessa não sei se ela está realmente disponível para algum relacionamento. Tipo o que você quer.

- É uma pena, porque ela é linda.

-Olha, nada te impede de tentar, mas pega leve. A Madison é uma garota muito legal e a Marin a adora. Sei que você já está interessado nela, mas vai devagar. Sério.

- Estou bastante interessado pra falar a verdade.

- Tudo bem, eu te ajudo nessa. Mas pega leve.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- E o que você achou dele?

- A-HÁ! Eu sabia que você tinha me trazido aqui pra me arranjar com o cara do olho azul!

- Então você notou os olhos dele!

- Me diga você como não notar?

- Hum, sei...

- Marin, sério, não força nada, por favor.

- Não estou forçando. Só acho que o Saga seria um bom partido para você.

- Você quer saber a verdade? Eu gostei dele, ele é realmente lindo e legal e interessante, os olhos azuis são maravilhosos, mas eu não quero me envolver com ninguém.

- Você precisa é parar com esse medo! Já pensou se o Saga é o cara que ta reservado pro seu destino e você tá perdendo ele por um medo bobo?

- Eu não acredito mais nisso de "destino". A última vez que acreditei você já sabe como terminou.

- Sei. E sei também que você faz questão até de comemorar aniversário. Vai ficar sendo miserável consigo mesma até quando?

- Tá bom. Tá bom. Eu sei que você está certa, mas...

- Nada de "mas". Essa é ma boa oportunidade para dar um recomeço na sua vida. Já cansei de você perdendo boas oportunidades como essa.

- Como sabe que ele é uma boa oportunidade?

- Como sabe que ele não é?

- Ta! Ta! Eu já entedi! Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu vou... conhecê-lo melhor e se acontecer alguma coisa vou deixar rolar. Tá bom assim?

- Ótimo. Vou torcer pra dar certo. Agora disfarça, eles estão voltando.

- Ei Marin, sabe quem eu encontrei ali e quer falar com você?

- Não faço a mínima idéia

- Por que não vem comigo?

- Mas Olia...

- Vem.

Contrariada, Marin levantou da mesa e lançou um olhar para a amiga como se dissesse "aproveite a chance".

- Já voltamos.

Madison tomou mais um gole de cerveja e nem percebeu que Saga lhe olhava o tempo todo antes de sentar.

- Há quanto tempo trabalha com a Marin?

- Oi? Ah sim... Quase quatro anos.

- Hum... Acho que já tinha saído do país, caso contrário eu tenho certeza de que não me esqueceria de você.

- C-como? – ele tinha lhe jogado uma cantada?

- E o Olia? Conhece a quanto tempo?

- Ahn... Quase três. A Marin demorou um pouco para me apresentar para ele. Por causa das viagens para lutar e das idas e vindas dos dois. Ou algo assim.

- Imagino como tenha sido. O Leão tem um temperamento muito explosivo. Às vezes é difícil conviver com ele assim.

- Um pouco. – ela deu um leve sorriso. – Há quanto tempo conhece ele?

- Há muito. Desde quando ele era um moleque. Eu treinava com o irmão mais velho dele. Aiolos. Não sei se você já o conheceu.

- Não. Parece que ele está no Canadá, não é?

- Acho que sim. Tem muito tempo que não o encontro. Bom, nós treinávamos juntos e o Olia sempre ia assistindo. Acabou tomando gosto pela coisa e está onde está.

- Você não pode ser tão velho quanto faz parecer.

- Tenho vinte e oito. Tire suas conclusões.

- Apenas cinco ou seis anos de diferença dele. Não é tanto.

- Bom, pra um lutador, é.

- Disse que logo pararia de lutar. O que vai fazer depois?

- Bom, acredite ou não, mas sou engenheiro.

- Sério?

- Sim. Sempre soube que não seria lutador pra sempre, então tratei de garantir as coisas e me virei em dois pra conseguir conciliar as lutas e a universidade.

- Eu jamais imaginaria isso.

- Ninguém imagina, mas eu não ligo.

- Oi, licença. – uma loira interrompeu a conversa.

- Você não é o Saga? Aquele lutador daquele programa de TV?

- Ah... Não. Não sou eu. Desculpe. Você me confundiu com ele.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Me chamo Kanon e vendo carros.

- Bom, desculpa então. – disse a loira se afastando.

- Se chama Kanon e vende carros? – perguntou Madison, divertida.

- Esse é meu irmão. Ele se chama Kanon mesmo, mas é publicitário e vive em Nova York.

Madison riu da gracinha feita por ele e o sorriso dela o deixou encantado.

- Seu sorriso é muito bonito. Notei que o mostra pouco. Acho que seu namorado é alguém muito sortudo em poder vê-lo.

- O-obrigada, mas... eu não tenho namorado. – ela deu um sorriso sem graça e depois manteve a expressão triste.

- O que foi? Toquei num assunto delicado?

É claro que ele sabia que aquele era um assunto delicado pra ela, mas por que não arriscar um pouquinho? O máximo que ela podia fazer era levantar da mesa e ir embora.

- Um pouco. Mas ta tudo bem. É só uma bobagem minha do passado e que já estou querendo me livrar. Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro. Mas e você? Aposto que foge da suas fãs desse jeito porque sua namorada deve morrer de ciúmes.

- Se eu tivesse uma, acho que ela não teria motivos para ter ciúmes de mim. Quer dizer, não sou um cara perfeito, mas acho que respeito vem em primeiro lugar. Quem costuma ser inconseqüente e partir corações dessa forma é meu irmão. Por isso somos tão diferentes, apesar de sermos gêmeos.

- Isso é bom. Quer dizer... É bom pra você. Ao menos pode ter alguma garantia de algo mais duradouro com alguém.

- É. Só estou esperando por esse alguém. Um dia ela aparece.

- Quem sabe ela já não apareceu? Quer dizer, você é famoso. Com certeza deve ter um monte de mulheres ao seu redor... De repente alguma delas...

- Acho difícil. A maioria das mulheres ao meu redor só quer fama e dinheiro. Posso ser famoso, posso ter um pouco mais de dinheiro, mas não quero me envolver com uma mulher assim. Existe uma segunda verdade por trás da minha vontade de me aposentar. Eu cansei de ficar sozinho. Talvez longe dos ringues televisados eu encontre alguém sem esses isso ainda vai demorar um pouco. Talvez uns cinco ou seis anos.

- Espero sinceramente que você consiga.

- Posso saber o que você espera de um namorado novo ou esse ainda é um assunto delicado?

- Mais ou menos. Mas é que eu ainda não parei para pensar nisso realmente. Sobre o que eu quero ou não. Mas já que estou querendo me livrar do passado, esse é um bom tema para pensar quando estiver com a cabeça no meu travesseiro.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Havia algum tempo que Aiolia e Marin já não estavam mais acompanhados do outro casal que haviam levantado para ir conversar. Ambos observavam Saga e Madison conversando.

- O que você acha daquela cena? – perguntou Marin.

- Eles estão se dando bem ao que parece

- Até que seria legal se os dois formassem um casal.

- Saga está bastante interessado nela. Se o conheço bem, ele vai tentar até não conseguir mais.

- Aiolia, você não...

- Calma Marin. Eu expliquei mais ou menos a situação pra ele e disse pra ele ir com calma.

- Você não contou do noivo, contou?

- Ahm... Não, não contei.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Como faço pra conseguir outro sorriso daqueles? Sério, você fica muito bonita quando sorri.

-Obrigada. – ela sorriu novamente, mas sem graça.

- Acho que consegui.

Logo Aiolia e Marin voltaram para a mesa e os quatro conversavam animadamente. Madison já estava mais a vontade com a conversa e aquilo não passou despercebido pelos olhos de Marin. Saga estava visivelmente encantado com a moça e suas investidas estavam surtindo um pouco de efeito. Marin já enxergava algo surgindo entre os dois.

- Eu acho que deveríamos pedir a conta. Está ficando tarde e as meninas têm que trabalhar amanhã e nós dois temos que treinar. – disse Aiolia.

- Vai treinar em que lugar Saga? – Marin perguntou.

- Com o bichano ai do seu lado.

- Bichano é? Posso mostrar pra você quem é o bichano.

- Ah fica quieto Aiolia. Miau pra você. – provocou Saga.

- Vai ser bom encontrá-lo quase que diariamente. Assim nós quatro poderemos marcar algo sempre. A Madison também malha na mesma academia. – disse Marin.

- Vai ser ótimo encontrá-los todos os dias.

Pagaram a conta, conversaram mais um pouco, mas Aiolia estava irredutível quanto a decisão de prolongarem mais a conversa na casa de um deles. Não queria admitir, mas estava morrendo de sono. Marin praticamente carregou o noivo para dentro do carro. Sorte dela o carro estar estacionado ali perto.

- É mesmo um crianção. Depois reclama quando eu o chamo de bichano. – Saga divertia-se com a cena. – E você? Quer uma carona pra voltar pra casa?

-Obrigada, mas vim de carro,

- Posso saber onde está estacionado?

- Por que? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Bem, está tarde, se estiver estacionado muito longe pode ser perigoso. Posso acompanhá-la até lá.

- Não está longe, mas aceito a oferta.

- Pra qual lado?

- Esquerdo.

- Sorte. Meu carro está naquele lado também. Vamos.

- Quanto tempo passou fora do país? – ela retomou a conversa enquanto caminhavam.

- Passei uns cinco anos fora. Não sei ao certo.

- Sentiu falta de casa essa tempo?

- Muita. Você não faz idéia.

- Acho que eu não conseguiria passar tanto tempo longe de casa. Meu carro está ali

- O Nissan prata?

- O Mitsubishi preto.

- Aquele 4x4?

- Sim.

- Boa escolha. E está perto do meu.

- Qual? A BMW vermelha?

- Ahm... Não.

- Você está brincando! O Camaro amarelo?

- Sim. Você gosta?

- Muito!

- Vai ser bom oferecer uma carona da próxima vez.

- Foi um prazer ter conhecer.

- O prazer foi meu.

Saga observou a moça entrar no carro, manobrar e sair. Sorriu. Estava completamente encantado por ela, mas o que faria agora seria seu desafio.

Havia conseguido fazer com que ela ficasse mais extrovertida, mas sentiu a resistência dela. O tal noivo deve ter feito algo realmente muito sério para que ela ficasse na defensiva o tempo todo. Nem o conhecia, não sabia o que havia feito, mas já o odiava. Filho da puta.

Entrou no seu carro e saiu daquele lugar.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Madison entrou em seu apartamento, jogou a bolsa no sofá, tirou as sandálias de salto e foi para seu quarto. Preparou-se para dormir, mas estava sem sono. Apenas se jogou na cama, abraçou seus travesseiros e começou a pensar. Mesmo depois da noite divertida com os amigos e de ter conhecido um cara muito legal ela ainda se sentia miserável.

Era difícil demais não pensar naquela maldita cena, naquele maldito dia. Impossível não lembrar de toda aquela humilhação. Impossível não lembrar de Milo. Inevitável chorar.

Mesmo depois de quatro anos o infeliz ainda empatava sua vida. Que merda! Se continuasse desse jeito enlouqueceria. Estava começando a ponderar a idéia de procurar terapia. Queria tanto estar no colo de alguém agora, recebendo carinhos e cafunés, mas tinha tanto medo de se envolver com alguém e sofrer novamente com aquelas humilhações.

Marin tinha razão. Quantas boas oportunidades já não havia perdido por causa desse medo? E por que era tão difícil assim vencer esse medo? Por que era tão difícil esquecer Milo? Para todos os efeitos ela já nem se lembrava mais do maldito, mas era pura mentira. É claro, não o amava mais. Mas não o esquecera. Esse era seu inferno. Magoada por um cara que não amava mais e que não conseguia esquecer.

- Por que você teve de fazer isso comigo, Milo? Por que teve de acabar com a minha vida dessa forma? Seu desgraçado!

"_Posso saber o que você espera de um namorado novo?"_

- Se ao menos eu mesma soubesse – respondeu para si mesma – Quem sabe ele fosse como você Saga, se não estivesse o tempo todo apenas querendo me fazer sentir bem. Céus! Esse karma nunca vai me deixar!

Continua...

* * *

><p>Ok, ok...<p>

Mais um capitulo! Mas não vou comentar o capitulo e sim as reviews...

Vejam bem, a muito custo eu deixei os comentários para pessoas que não tem conta no abertos então acho que os bons leitores me façam o favor de não tomar a decisão de fechá-los novamente.

O espaço das reviews foi feito pra comentar a OBRA do autor em questão e não pra conversinhas paralelas ou discussões bobas. Espero não ter que lidar com isso novamente, caso contrário, serei obrigada a tomar tal decisão e apagar as reviews.

Não há nada mais desagradável pra uma pessoa que gasta um tempão com algo, mesmo que seja um simples hobby, e não receber comentários sobre aquilo que fez. BTW, obrigada Julia por elogiar o trabalho e me ajudar nessa situação.

Reviews educadas e sobre a fic dessa vez, sim?


	3. Dê uma chance a ele

Capitulo II: Dê uma chance a ele.

Não havia dormido praticamente nada e isso era perceptível graças às imensas olheiras em seu rosto.

- Ótimo. Vou ter que passar o dia todo de óculos escuros porque nem maquiagem bem feita esconde isso aqui. – disse para si mesma diante do espelho enquanto lavava o rosto.

Vestiu o vestido curto branco de bolinhas pretas de alças finas, um bolerinho de couro preto com algumas tachinhas, uma bota peep toe de cano médio e os óculos escuros. Olhou para o relógio e... ESTAVA ATRASADA!

- MERDA!

Correu até a sala, pegou sua bolsa, e continuou a corrida até o Hal do elevador. Esperava não encontrar a dona Delfina do 503 no elevador. Não estava nem um pouco afim de saber quantas vezes a loira do 603 havia fornicado aquela noite. Quem sabe se corresse um pouco mais com as coisas conseguiria se adiantar e não descer os lances de escada com as botas Louboutin que usava. Ah se ela pudesse puxar as cordas do maldito elevador antes que a velha maldita saísse do apartamento dela...

Porém, esquecera o celular. PUTA QUE PARIU! O MALDITO CELULAR! Droga! Seu sossego iria por água abaixo. Ou talvez não. Era só abrir a porta, pegar o aparelho e correr de volta para o hall e continuar torcendo pro elevador chegar logo. Não demoraria nada. O problema era: onde o havia deixado?

- Preciso ser mais organizada. Preciso ser mais organizada. Preciso ser mais organizada. Preciso ser... – repetia para si mesma como um mantra enquanto revirava o apartamento para achar o maldito aparelho que... estava dentro da sua bolsa.

Espraguejou mentalmente a si mesma e a sua falta de organização naquele dia. Agora ficaria sabendo que a loira do 603 havia fornicado três vezes durante a noite com o espanhol bonitão, que o rapaz do 501 havia passado o dia todo ouvindo aquelas músicas do capeta, que as amigas do 402 haviam brigado novamente porque uma havia beijado o ex-namorado da outra... Que inferno!

Estacionou o carro em sua vaga e correu mais uma vez. Pegou o elevador e procurou recuperar o fôlego. Então seu celular tocou.

- Estou no elevador Marin. Me dê mais dois minutos.

Saiu da caixa metálica correndo outra vez e alcançou a porta da sala que dividia com a ruiva totalmente esbaforida.

- Até que enfim! Achei que você não fosse chegar nunca.

- Eu também.

- Por que está de óculos escuros? Você nem gosta de usá-los.

- Ahm... Digamos que seja necessário.

- Necessário? Madison, você não fez o que eu estou pensando, fez?

- Depende do que você esteja pensando.

- Não prolongou a noite com o Saga, prolongou?

- Marin! Claro que não! Sai do bar e fui direto pra casa se você quer saber. O problema foi o que aconteceu quando eu cheguei lá.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você não pode imaginar?

- Nãome diga que mesmo depois de ontem você ainda foi chorar no seu travesseiro. Eu não acredito nisso Madison!

- É difícil pra mim, Marin! Você tem sorte de nunca ter passado por isso.

- Isso não é justificativa. Se eu conhecesse o seu ex-noivo, cortaria fora aquilo que ele tem no meio das pernas só pelo que ele fez a você, mas como não o conheço, a vontade que tenho é de cortar fora a sua cabeça para você parar de ficar pensando nisso!

- Acredite, eu tive a mesma vontade ontem.

- Pois deveria ter feito.

- Tá bom Marin, não precisa me arrasar mais do que eu já estou. Acha por acaso que eu não quero me livrar disso?

- E por que não se livra?

- Porque eu não sei o que fazer! Tenho medo de me machucar de novo. Tenho medo de não poder mais confiar em ninguém. E é o que vem acontecendo. – finalizou entristecida.

- Por que não dá uma chance ao Saga?

- Vai dar uma de alcoviteira agora, Marin?

- Não to alcovitando, Madison. Mas me preocupo com você. E o Saga disse ontem pro Olia que ficou interessado em você.

- Ah, claro que ficou. Ele só tava querendo ser simpático comigo.

- É claro que não! O que é? Vai ficar se desvalorizando agora? Pára com isso e olha bem pra você!

- Tá bom, tá bom. Parei.

- Sabe como você acaba com isso? Dando uma chance pra ele. Se não der certo, ao menos você fez algo pra sair dessa fossa eterna.

- Se não der certo com ele vou me deprimir de novo. Você não entende?

- Vai deprimir se você quiser. Eu não te entendo Madison. Você diz que quer se livrar disso tudo, mas não faz nada pra se ajudar!

- Eu disse ontem que ia conhecê-lo melhor e que ia deixar rolar, não disse?

- Acho bom não me enrolar nessa.

- É sério, Marin.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Faz.

- O que você achou dele?

- Ah Marin!

- Responde. E sinceramente.

- Tá. Eu... gostei dele. Ele parece ser diferente dos caras com quem já me envolvi.

- Então dá uma chance pra ele. Quem sabe ele na consegue fazer esse medo todo passar? Quem sabe ele não consegue te fazer feliz?

- Eu vou tentar Marin. Eu prometo.

Trabalharam o dia todo no projeto de decoração de um apartamento, almoçaram juntas e juntas iriam para a academia se Marin não tivesse que fazer compras para abastecer a despensa de seu apartamento.

- Malhamos juntas amanhã Marin. Não tem problema nenhum.

- Pensa no que a gente conversou hoje, tá? Fico tão preocupada com você.

- Eu prometi, não prometi?

Despediram-se e Madison tomou o rumo da academia. Já deixava no carro uma sacola com roupas e seus tênis. Não gostava de esquentar a cabeça com isso. Estacionou o carro na vaga, pegou suas coisas e entrou no prédio sem saber que era observada, através da enorme janela de vidro do segundo andar, por um par de olhos azuis.

- Anda Saga! Eu sei que tem muita gostosa chegando, mas se liga no treino. Você não se aposentou ainda, cara. – disse um homem muito mais alto que o próprio Saga e bem mais forte também.

- Desculpa Deba, me distraí.

No primeiro andar Madison não conseguia se concentrar nos exercícios. A conversa com Marin e o choro da noite anterior ficavam dando voltas e mais voltas em sua cabeça. Estava completamente incomodada com aquela situação que ela mesma havia se metido. Precisava sair daquela.

Saiu dos aparelhos antes que se machucasse e decidiu ir pra esteira. Ficou la por meia hora, ouvindo seus fones de ouvido. Depois de algum tempo decidiu que já era hora de ir. Caminhava de cabeça baixa quando esbarrou em algo. Ou alguém.

- Ai, desculpa.

- Distraída hoje?

- Saga! É, eu tava distraída realmente. Desculpa. Não vi você.

- Não tem problema. Já está de saída?

- Mais ou menos. Estou indo à lanchonete.

- Faça um bom lanche então.

- Na verdade é só um suco.

- Um bom suco, então.

"_Dê uma chance a ele!_" – Marin dizia insistentemente dentro da sua cabeça.

- Por que não vem comigo?

- Claro. Vai ser um prazer.

Foram juntos até a lanchonete. Sentaram-se à mesa. Saga de um lado e Madison à sua frente. Logo a garçonete veio atendê-los.

- Desejam algo?

- Pra mim um suco de morango. Com leite. – disse ela.

- Pra mim somente uma água.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Obrigada. – disse e a mocinha saiu. – Desse jeito me sinto com a consciência pesada;

- Por que?

- Você pediu só uma água e eu...

- Ah, isso? Não se preocupe. Só estou cumprindo a minha dieta. E já fugi dela ontem. Não posso me dar o luxo de fugir de novo.

- Sabe, eu te devo desculpas por ontem.

- Desculpas? Por que?

- É que... eu estive um pouco na defensiva o tempo todo. Isso foi um pouco rude da minha parte.

- Tudo bem. Na verdade eu nem notei que você estava na "defensiva". – mentiu.

- Sei...

- Verdade. Mas... você parece um pouco mais alegre que ontem.

- Ahm... Gostaria que isso fosse verdade.

- O que aconteceu? Quer conversar?

- Não. Tudo bem. Já conversei bastante com a Marin sobre isso. Eu só preciso me decidir. Mas não precisa se preocupar.

- Sabe, eu também te devo um pedido de desculpas.

- Sério? Por que?

- Eu fiz um conceito errado sobre você.

- Como?

- Bom, o bichano me contou ontem que ele e a Marin haviam convidado uma amiga para sair conosco. Fiquei um pouco receoso, confesso. Mas você conseguiu ser totalmente diferente do que eu pensei que fosse.

- Nossa! Desculpa se eu te decepcionei tanto assim. – enrubesceu diante da declaração do lutador.

- Não! Não decepcionou! Ao contrário. Surpreendeu. Deixa eu te contar uma história. Há algum tempo, acredito que tenha sido na despedida do Aiolos, saímos nós quatro: Aiolos, eu, bichano e a Marin e eles haviam convidado uma amiga. Bom, em resumo, a moça era uma patricinha mimada e riquinha. Numa definição rude, mas compreensível, a moça era um verdadeiro pé-no-saco.

- O que garante a você que eu não seja assim também?

- Você usava uma blusa de futebol ontem.

- Eu ganhei aquela camisa. Não entendo nada de futebol. Simplesmente a uso porque gosto dela e a acho bonita.

- Você tomava cerveja.

- Qualquer um pode tomar cerveja.

- Reconheceu meu carro.

- Qualquer um seria capaz de reconhecer seu carro. É um clássico. Além do mais apareceu no filme.

- Que filme?

- Transformers.

- Transformers?

- Sim. Robôs alienígenas que se transformam em carros. Optimus Prime, Megatron, All Spark...

- Você conhece o filme. – Saga se esticou por cima da mesa e lhe disse ao ouvido – Que patricinha conheceria um filme destes? Ou reconheceria o Bumblebee?

Madison sorriu sem graça. Ele estava certo... e estava lhe causando sensações estranhas. Quando se esticou por sobre a mesa para falar-lhe ao ouvido ela arrepiou-se completamente e sentiu uma comichão estranha dentro de si. E ele fingiu não conhecer o filme?

- Você não é uma patricinha. Desista de querer me fazer pensar que você é.

- Você ganhou.

- Bom, eu gostaria muito de ficar aqui, conversando com você, mas preciso ir.

- Eu não vi seu carro no estacionamento.

- Moro perto daqui. Apenas a algumas quadras. Umas cinco ou seis.

- Eu posso te dar uma carona.

- Obrigado Madison, mas olha so pra mim. Estou imundo, suado e fedendo.

- Ah Saga, fala sério! Eu também estou suada e fedendo!

- Fedendo? Estou sentindo seu perfume daqui!

- Ah, para de ser chato. É só uma carona!

- Promete que não vai me matar durante o caminho?

- Olha o seu tamanho pro meu. É bem mais fácil você fazer isso comigo. Vou buscar minha bolsa.

- Eu não disse nada quanto aceitar a carona.

- Tudo bem.

Saga apenas riu enquanto ela saia da lanchonete. Levantou-se da mesa e foi esperá-la d lado de fora, encostado no 4x4 preto. É claro que não dispensaria aquela carona. Queria ficar perto dela, ganhar sua confiança, conhecê-la um pouco mais. Estava realmente interessado nela. E também, o Deba tinha pegado pesado consigo. Estava completamente quebrado! Com certeza não agüentaria caminhar até sua casa.

Quando ela passou pela porta de vidro da academia e viu aquele homem de longos cabelos escuros, usando uma calça preta larga e uma camiseta branca sem mangas, tênis, segurando uma sacola, não pode deixar de dar um leve sorriso.

- Achei que fosse demorar lá em cima.

- Não sou patricinha, lembra?

- Ainda bem.

Entraram no carro e logo ela deu a partida. Mas ela estava diferente.

- É impressão minha ou você ficou mais séria agora? Não foi por causa da brincadeira na lanchonete, foi?

- Não. Não tem nada a ver com você. É coisa minha mesmo. Vamos mudar de assunto?

- Claro.

- Eu não vi o Aiolia por aqui. Vocês não iam treinar juntos?

- Ah, o bichano treinou de manhã. Mas eu vim aqui dar uma força pra ele. Meu treino é mais ou menos esse horário.

- Por que não podem treinar juntos?

- Somos de categorias diferentes. Mas não é que não possamos treinar juntos. O Olia precisa se concentrar mais. Ele luta antes de mim.

- Entendi.

- Vem malhar sempre nesse horário?

- Sim. É o horário que eu tenho disponível. Saio do escritório e venho pra cá. É nessa quadra ou na outra?

- Mais duas quadras. Escuta, você não quer conversar mesmo?

- Tá tudo bem, Saga.

- Tá certo que nos conhecemos ontem, mas...

- Agradeço sua preocupação, mas, isso é algo que realmente só eu posso resolver. Estamos nos dando bem e pelo jeito vamos nos encontrar com freqüência. Quem sabe um dia eu te conto.

- Ali, no prédio preto.

- Está entregue.

- Obrigado. Escuta... Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode me ligar. Tá aqui o meu número. – disse ele escrevendo o numero num papel que tirou da sacola e entregou a ela.

- Obrigada.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Madison chegou ao seu apartamento, tomou um bom banho, vestiu seu pijama confortável de sempre e foi comer algo. Sorriu quando lembrou da conversa descontraída que tivera com o lutador na lanchonete da academia. Estava muito divertido. Ela parecia estar cheia de coragem e confiança, mas de repente a insegurança de sempre lhe invadiu e mais uma vez ela lembrou de Milo.

Por que não podia simplesmente esquecê-lo, superar aquele trauma e viver sua vida normalmente? Por que tinha de ser tão difícil?

"_...dá uma chance pra ele. Quem sabe ele não consegue fazer esse medo passar? Quem sabe ele não consegue te fazer feliz?"_

Saga tinha potencial para isso. Era bonito e tão legal e tinha feito com que ela sorrisse tantas vezes naquele fim de tarde. E o que foi aquilo que sentiu quando ele se aproximou? Poderia dar certo. Poderia se apaixonar por ele. Poderiam ficar juntos e... Ele poderia pedi-la em casamento. Sim. Ele podia. Assim como também poderia traí-la no dia da cerimônia, minutos antes de subir ao altar.

Queria tanto deixar de ser insegura, medrosa, tola... Queria tanto ter uma companhia. Um namorado. Um colo do sexo oposto para se aninhar. Alguém para lhe dizer "eu te amo". Havia cansado de ficar sozinha, mas tinha muito medo de ter uma companhia.

- Isso sua idiota. Continue com medo e perca suas oportunidades. Continue com medo e continue sendo a mesma estúpida que você sempre foi. Por isso o Milo te traía. Por isso traiu você no dia do casamento.

Jogou o prato sujo na pia. Lavaria tudo outra hora. Estava completamente sem saco para isso. Sua cabeça agora estava confusa demais ate para mandar seu corpo respirar. Sentia que tinha a resposta para todos os problemas – e a tinha – só não sabia o que e como fazer. Resolveu ir para o seu quarto. Ao passar pela sala pegou sua bolsa. Abriu o zíper da mesma para pegar seu celular e se deparou com o papel que continha o telefone de Saga. Chegou a digitar os números no aparelho, mas desistiu.

- O que vou falar pra ele? "Oi Saga, é a Madison. To te ligando porque eu estou numa crise tensa em que não consigo decidir o que fazer. Será que você poderia me dizer se eu posso me apaixonar por você, se podemos dar certo juntos e se você seria capaz de me trair no dia do nosso casamento?"

Se jogou na cama, ligou a TV, ajeitou os travesseiros, se enrolou no edredom e tentou prestar atenção no que passava na programação, mas foi em vão.

- Quer saber? Cansei. Vou dar uma chance a ele e acabar com isso. Vou arriscar e tentar recuperar o que eu perdi. Vou conhecê-lo, deixar que ele me conheça e deixar rolar. De repente a Marin está certa. Você e sua traição vão me deixar em paz Milo. Ah vão. E agora chega de falar só. Estou parecendo uma idiota.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Tudo bem... eu sei... auhaua... a Madison é meio neurótica...<p>

Mas ela tem motivos vai...

Eu sei que não é o Saga que chama o Olia de bichano, mas eu não resisti... E dadas as circunstâncias, até que caiu bem, não acham? Até pq os lutadores ficam sem "xingando" assim durante os treinos e eventos... Vivencio isso nos meus treinos de MMa (sim, eu luto, mas só recreativo...), vi isso nos treinos do meu professor e assistindo o UFC, Strikeforce e afins... auhauhaua

BTW, a decisão do Saga em se aposentar foi baseada num fato real. O que ele relatou no capitulo passado aconteceu com o meu professor. E digamos que um geminiano nunca ta contente ou satisfeito em fazer algo por muito tempo... tiro isso por mim... HIUAHUAUAH...

Anyway...

Espero que tenham gostado.


	4. Análises Demais

Capítulo 3: Análises demais.

Acordara no dia seguinte de muito bom humor. Nem parecia a louca depressiva que falava consigo mesma do dia anterior. Levantou sem tropeçar nas calças do pijama de elástico esgarçado, tomou banho, tomou seu café, trocou de roupas e milagrosamente saiu cedo de casa. Talvez encontrasse Dona Delfina no elevador e ela certamente reclamaria que sua saia era curta demais, mas ela não estava nem ai. Principalmente porque, naquele dia, além de ter acordado de bom humor, também se sentia bonita. Como há muito tempo não sentia.

Chegou ao escritório e Marin já estava lá.

- Acordou de bom humor hoje ou é impressão minha?

- Acordei de muitíssimo bom humor e decidida.

- Decidida?

- Sim. Vou acabar com tudo que me aflige sobre aquele assunto.

- Isso é ótimo. O que você pretende fazer?

- Ahm... Dar uma chance ao Saga, primeiramente. Depois me livrar de todas as memórias do Milo.

- Você ainda pensa nele, Madie?

- Não nele exatamente, mas em tudo o que aconteceu, sabe? Não só do dia do casamento. Penso em como ele me fez de boba por tantas vezes.

- Você falou com tanta naturalidade. Parece estar disposta a isso mesmo. Nunca te vi assim.

- Cansei disso Marin.

- Que bom.

- Encontrei com o Saga na academia ontem. Conversamos bastante. Quer dizer, bastante não, mas conversamos. Foi legal.

- Queria ter ido ontem, mas passar mais um dia com a dispensa vazia não dava.

-Sabe o que eu estava pensando? O que você acha de marcarmos uma reunião, nós quatro, como fazíamos antes?

- Só se você fizer a comida.

- Tudo bem. Sabe que eu não me importo. Que dia acha que podemos marcar?

- Agora você me pegou. Vou fazer o seguinte: ligo pro Aiolia, peço pra ele avisar ao Saga, hoje almoçamos todos juntos e combinamos tudo.

- Perfeito.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- E então Saga, e a Madie? – perguntou Aiolia durante o aquecimento para seu treino.

- O que é que tem?

- Vai mesmo investir nela?

- E por que não? Nos encontramos ontem aqui na academia, mas apenas conversamos.

- Só? Nada mais?

- Você me disse pra ir com calma, não disse? Além do mais, eu quero mesmo ir devagar com ela. A Madison parece ser alguém especial.

Enquanto conversavam o telefone de Aiolia tocou. O moreno já iria parar o aquecimento para atendê-lo, mas Saga o deteve.

-Acho bom parar por ai.

- Mas pode ser a Marin.

- Continua seu aquecimento e deixa que eu atendo.

- Mas deve ser a Marin!

- Eu atendo pra você. Se concentra bichano! Alô...

Saga havia recebido o recado de Marin e confirmou sua presença e a de Aiolia. Gostou de saber que a outra moça também estaria presente. Achou que ela estava bem mais descontraída durante a conversa na lanchonete, mas também ficara intrigado. Qual havia sido o motivo que a levou a agir de forma estranha depois? Poderia ter sido o tal namorado? Ou algo que haviam dito pra ela? Pensou em perguntar para Aiolia, mas provavelmente o "Leão" não lhe diria nada. Ainda mais se ele tivesse dito algo sobre seu interesse por ela.

Balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos. Era melhor se concentrar no que tinha para fazer naquele momento. Deixaria para analisar aquilo tudo no almoço.

- Escuta Saga, você acha que pode dar certo esse seu lance com a Madie?

- Me diga você, você que a conhece a mais tempo.

- Ah cara, conheço, mas não sei bem. Esse lance dela com o ex é que me deixa meio grilado.

- Por que? Ela ainda tem algum tipo de contato com ele? Ou sei lá, ainda gosta dele?

- Não. Nem um e nem outro. Ela já jurou de pés juntos negando isso, segundo a Marin.

- E por que você fica grilado? Eu que deveria estar. Eu que quero ficar com a garota.

- Ah vai dizer que você não tem curiosidade em saber o que o cara fez com ela?

- Bom, eu estava pensando nisso agora mesmo. Você não sabe de nada?

- Cara, juro que não. O que eu sei é que o cara era um verdadeiro idiota. Volta e meia ele traia a Madie, mas parece que o motivo principal foi outro. Mas não sei o que aconteceu.

- Será que foi isso que a deixou "traumatizada", como você disse?

- Eu não disse traumatizada, eu disse fragilizada. E pelo jeito esse foi o motivo sim. A Marin sabe, mas não quer me dizer.

- Deixa. Se eu tiver que saber, eu vou saber. Meu interesse agora é virar o jogo pra mim. Eu fiquei interessado de verdade nela.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Marin, você acha que esse lance entre o Saga e eu poderia mesmo dar certo?

- Achei que estivesse decidida a tentar com ele.

- E eu estou. Mas é que eu fico pensando que reação ele vai ter futuramente quando me conhecer de verdade.

- Não pensa nisso Madie, deixa rolar.

- Eu vou deixar, mas querendo ou não, eu fico com medo.

- Chega de sentir medo, ta legal? Agora se arruma que ta na hora do almoço.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Ainda pensando nela? Vai acabar se apaixonando rápido demais.

- Não é nela que eu to pensando. É na minha vida. Queria que as coisas dessem certo dessa vez.

- Sua ex ainda te cansando?

- Não. Tem muito tempo que eu se que a vejo. Mas não me importo com isso. Não deu certo porque não tinha que dar. E porque não tinha de ser ela.

- Mas você queria que desse certo?

- Agora é difícil responder isso. Não sinto mais nada por ela.

- E com a Madison?

- Eu ainda a estou conhecendo e você já quer que eu me case com ela?

- Não cara, também não é assim, mas você parece empenhado em ter algo com ela.

- Eu a conheci há uns dois ou três dias, bichano. Não da pra parecer nada.

- Saga, eu te conheço e já te vi azarar mulher. Dessa vez você ta diferente. Não ta apaixonado, mas quer algo além de sexo.

- Confesso que quero mesmo, mas se não for com a Madison, paciência, que seja com outra. Mas é muito cedo pra pensar nisso. Eu nem sei ainda como fazer pra me aproximar um pouco mais dela.

- Bom, se eu puder te ajudar em algo...

- Você é muito indiscreto, mas obrigado.

- Indiscreto? É assim que você me agradece?

A pequena discussão entre os dois continuou até que Madison e Marin chegaram. O almoço entre os quatro foi tranqüilo. Madison estava muito mais descontraída e sorria o tempo todo. Saga não deixou denotar aquele detalhe e encantou-se ainda mais com a moça. Começou a imaginar seus planos dando certo ao lado dela. Perguntou-se como seria acordar pela manhã e encontrar seus olhos castanhos. Como seria sentir seu perfume de baunilha freqüentemente, a maciez de seus longos cabelos escuros e ondulados que faziam cachos nas pontas. Desejou ter algo com ela para que pudesse saber como seria tudo aquilo e principalmente saber se as coisas dariam certo com ela. Estava torcendo. E estava com o pensamento tão longe que não ouviu muita coisa do que estava sendo conversado na mesa.

- O que você acha Saga?

- Desculpa Marin, estava distraído com meus problemas e não ouvi.

- O que acha de um jantar entre amigos nesta sexta feira?

- Ótimo, aonde?

- Na casa da Madison.

- Claro.

- A comida é por conta dela – disse Aiolia.

- Você vai cozinhar? – perguntou surpreso

- Precisa provar a comida da Madie. Não vai querer comer outra coisa tão cedo.

- Não é pra tanto Aiolia.

- Claro que é! Sua comida só não é melhor que a da Marin.

- Mentiroso. – resmungou a ruiva

- Surpreendente. – comentou Saga

- O que? – perguntou a morena

- A capacidade do bichano de falar besteira – desconversou

- Ah vai pro inferno, Saga!

Passaram então para uma conversa descontraída ate que o horário de almoço de Madison e Marin havia chegado ao fim. Com a conta paga dirigiram-se ao estacionamento a fim de pegarem seus carros.

- Nos encontramos na academia hoje? – Saga perguntou para Madison, que vinha a seu lado, pouco mais atrás de Aiolia e Marin.

-Claro. Depois do almoço de hoje vou precisar de uma boa esteira.

- Quanto exagero. Não vejo nada fora do lugar e nem nada que não devesse estar ai.

- Sinal de que a esteira está funcionando

- Preciso ter a mesma sorte que você na esteira.

- Não seja bobo. – disse ela destravando o carro – Nos vemos mais tarde então.

Saga não esperava a reação que ela teve, mas adorou ter seu corpo colado ao dela num abraço espontâneo. Um momento que durou muito pouco, mas que havia sido muito mais que perfeito. A pele macia, os cabelos sedosos, o perfume de baunilha. Ele soube que se tentasse algo com ela, tinha muitas chances de dar certo. Ele só tinha que seguir o caminho correto.

O tempo ao seu redor parou momentaneamente e ele só retornou ao mundo real quando Aiolia bateu em seu ombro.

- Se eu fosse você, não lavava mais essa roupa. E nem tomava banho. Vai que o cheiro dela sai de você.

- Vai pro inferno Aiolia.

- Cara, por que você não chega nela de uma vez? Vai ficar perdido por ai toda vez que ela te der um abraço? Se liga Saga, a Madison baixou a guarda! Ela ta afim!

- Você sabe que nunca foi bom pra analisar esse tipo de coisa, não sabe? Nos conhecemos a dois ou três dias e você já acha que ela baixou a guarda pra mim? O que te leva a pensar que ela que ela quer tentar algo, e comigo?

- Eu conheço a Madison! E você está fazendo de novo! Por que tem que analisar tudo ao seu redor? Chega nela de uma vez! Você ta doido por ela e isso ta na sua cara! Não quer só sexo? Tudo bem. Ótimo para você. Sério mesmo. Mas para de bancar o analítico e chega logo nela!

- Não. Eu não posso chegar logo de uma vez. E antes que você diga algo, não vou analisar nada, só que... sinto que ainda não dá pra fazer isso.

- Está analisando novamente.

- Não estou, droga! Você sabe o que eu estou querendo dizer. Você mesmo me disse aquela noite que ela estava bastante fragilizada com o que havia acontecido com o tal cara. Eu ainda sinto isso nela. Então eu preciso ir devagar.

- Só espero que não vá devagar demais.

- Não sei onde estou com a cabeça que não te encho de porrada.

- Pensando na Madison.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Era finalmente sexta feira.

O tal jantar estava marcado para as nove, mas ainda eram oito e ele já estava pronto.

Não estava nervoso. Muito longe disso. Mas estava ansioso.

Aiolia estava certo (e ele jamais ficaria sabendo disso): ela estava de guarda baixa. Desde o dia em que a conhecera, quando ela estava completamente na defensiva, até a véspera daquela sexta feira ela parecia estar mais aberta, mais extrovertida. Sentiu abertura para investir em algo. E esse era o motivo da ansiedade. Será que estava mesmo na hora de tentar? A vontade era grande, mas a dúvida era maior. Será que aquela abertura existia mesmo? Ela podia apenas estar tentando resolver tudo sozinha.

Dane-se. Essa noite deixaria de ser tão analítico e investiria numa iniciativa. Sutil. Se algo desse errado, pelo menos não passaria por idiota.

- Claro Saga, pareça menos idiota nesse momento. Pronto para um jantar que só ai acontecer daqui a uma hora e divagando sobre uma incerteza boba. – levantou-se do sofá e resolveu servir-se de uma dose de uísque – Será que está interessada em mim o tanto que eu estou interessado em você, Madison? – perguntou-se bebendo a dose de uma única vez.

Voltou o pensamento para outro assunto.

Estava com uma luta marcada para dali a seis meses. Estava se preparando bem. Pelo que Deba disse, era um cara bem agressivo, mas com uma técnica um pouco inferior a sua. Seria fácil vencê-lo.

Era uma luta que não valeria cinturão, mas seria classificatória para o titulo. Era assim que queria terminar sua carreira, como campeão. Levaria quantas lutas pudesse com o cinturão e depois, despedir-se-ia dos campeonatos. A dor estava se tornando insuportável. Era triste terminar sua carreira por causa da dor. Chegava a pensar até que seria vergonhoso, afinal de contas, a dor fazia parte da sua profissão atual. Mas seu limiar já não era mais o mesmo. Sentia que estava ficando limitado. Já não era mais o mesmo de quando começou, e nem o mesmo de quando chamou a atenção de todos do ramo, aos 17 anos.

Sua cabeça se afastou daqueles pensamentos quando seu celular vibrou no bolso da calça.

- O que você quer Aiolia?

- Ta fazendo o que?

-Lendo. – mentiu.

- Não esqueceu de hoje, esqueceu?

- Do que? Eu tenho que levar você no parquinho ou algo assim?

- Vai pra porra Saga!

- Vai você bichano. É claro que eu não esqueci. Daqui a pouco ponho a roupa e saio de casa.

- Tudo bem. Te encontro na casa da Madie então.

Desligaram e Saga se serviu de outra dose de uísque. Talvez as coisas não fossem tão difíceis quanto ele achava que elas fossem. Mas queria fazê-las do jeito certo.

Sentou-se no sofá, ligou a TV e esperou o tempo passar. Não queria chegar assim tão cedo e ser o primeiro. Odiava isso. Ser o primeiro a chegar. E conhecendo Marin e Aiolia, sabia logo que não seria o primeiro. Alguns quinze minutos nem eram tanto tempo assim.

Saiu de casa às 9 em ponto. A estação de rádio lhe trazia uma música calma. Era tudo o que precisava para afasta a ansiedade.

Apesar de morarem perto ele precisava dar uma volta para chegar ao apartamento dela. Aquilo não demorou muito. Quase quinze minutos depois ele tocava a campainha do apartamento de Madison. E ela atendeu a porta. Estava usando um roupão brando e secando os cabelos.

- Saga! Oi. Entra. Desculpa eu estar assim. Acabei me atrasando um pouco

- Sem problemas.

Mas que droga! Havia feito de tudo para se atrasar , mas não conseguiu.

- Marin me ligou e disse que ela e Aiolia iam se atrasa um pouco.

- Culpa dele, eu acredito.

- Com certeza.

Ah bichano filho duma puta! Estava armando pra cima dele. Por isso havia ligado. Sabia que ele atrasaria para não ser o primeiro a chegar e não ficar constrangido ou algo do tipo. Mas que idiota! O plano não tinha funcionado! Ela não estava pronta e o tempo que levaria para se vestir seria o tempo que ele e Marin demorariam a chegar.

- Então... Ahm... Tenho cerveja, vinho, uísque e vodka, além de água e refrigerante. Aceita alguma coisa?

- Talvez um uísque.

- Claro. – Madison foi até o bar preparar a dose.

- É um ótimo apartamento. Bem espaçoso.

- Sim. Algo raro pra um prédio com quatro por andar. Gelo?

- Duas pedras. Aposto que a decoração ficou por sua conta.

- É... Ficou.

- Ficou ótima.

- Obrigada. Bom, você pode ficar a vontade. Eu... preciso me vestir.

- Ah sim. Claro. Eu aguardo. Não se preocupe.

Esperaria algum tempo, com certeza. Mulheres sempre demoravam. Aproveitou para dar uma olhada nos CD's, livros e DVD's que ela tinha na enorme estante a sua frente. Notou algumas fotos na prateleira. Difícil escolher uma favorita.

Surpreendentemente ela não havia demorado tanto para se arrumar. Soube disso quando ela mesma lhe tirou de seu rápido transe.

- São fotos um pouco velhas.

- São bonitas.

- Obrigada. Ahm... Desculpa por fazê-lo esperar.

- Nem acho que tenha demorado tanto tempo assim.

- Não precisa ser tão legal.

- Não estou sendo legal. Apenas falando a verdade. Nossa! Discografia do Johnny Cash? Você é impressionante! E ainda quer me fazer pensar que é como a Saori.

- Quem é Saori?

- Ah, é a moça que... Uau! – surpreendeu-se ele finalmente virando pra ela.

* * *

><p>Continua...<p>

Bom... esse capitulo não me deixou assim muito satisfeita não, mas eu não sabia o que mudar e nem onde mudar então optei por deixar assim mesmo, afinal, não foi bem a estrutura do texto que non me satisfez, mas alguma coisa nos diálogos...

Enfim...

Hope u like it.


End file.
